Arapaho phonology
Among the sound changes in the evolution from Proto-Algonquian to Arapaho are the loss of Proto-Algonquian *k, followed by *p becoming either or ; the two Proto-Algonquian semivowels merging to either or ; the change from *s to in word-initial position, and *m becoming or depending on the following vowel. Arapaho is unusual among Algonquian languages in retaining the contrast between the reconstructed phonemes *r and *θ (generally as and , respectively). These and other changes serve to give Arapaho a phonological system very divergent from that of Proto-Algonquian and other Algonquian languages, and even from languages spoken in the adjacent Great Basin. Some examples comparing Arapaho words with their cognates in Proto-Algonquian can illustrate this: Vowels At the level of pronunciation, Arapaho words cannot begin with a vowel, so where the underlying form of a word begins with a vowel, a prothetic is added. Arapaho has a series of four short vowels (pronounced ) and four long vowels (customarily written and pronounced ). The difference in length is phonemically distinctive: compare hísiʼ, "tick" with híísiʼ, "day", and hócoo, "steak" with hóócoo, "devil". and are mostly in complementary distribution, as, with very few exceptions, the former does not occur after velar consonants, and the latter only occurs after them. does have some exceptions as in the free variants kokíy ~ kokúy, "gun"; kookiyón ~ kookuyón, "for no reason"; and bííʼoxíyoo ~ bííʼoxúyoo, "Found in the Grass" (a mythological character). There is only one minimal pair to illustrate the contrast in distribution: núhuʼ, "this" versus níhiʼ-', "X was done with Y", in which '''níhiʼ-' only occurs in bound form. Remarkably, unlike more than 98% of the world's languages, Arapaho has no low vowels, such as .Search the [[UCLA Phonological Segment Inventory Database|UPSID database] for languages not having a low vowel] In addition, there are four diphthongs, , and several triphthongs, as well as extended sequences of vowels such as with stress on either the first or the last vowel in the combination. Consonants The consonant inventory of Arapaho is given in the table below. When writing Arapaho, is normally transcribed as , as , as , and as . Allophony The phoneme /b/ (the voiced bilabial stop) has a voiceless allophone p that occurs before other consonants or at the end of a word. The plosives , /k/, and /t/ are pronounced without aspiration in most environments, but are aspirated before other consonants or at the end of a word, or when preceding a syllable-final sequence of short vowel + /h/. In this same environment /b/ is aspirated and devoiced. For example, the grammatical prefix 'cih-' is pronounced , the grammatical prefix 'tih-' is pronounced , and the word '''héétbihʼínkúútiinoo, "I will turn out the lights" is het ihʼínkúútiinoo. Consonant clusters Consonant clusters in Arapaho can only be two consonants long. Consonant clusters do not occur word initially, and /hC/ is the only that occurs word finally. The only consonant cluster that is "base generated" (exists in the most underlying representation of words) is /hC/. At the "surface" (at the level of actual pronunciation), other clusters arise by phonological processes including vowel syncope, or by juxtaposition of morphemes. Prosody Arapaho is a pitch-accent language. There are two phonemic tones: high (marked with an acute accent) or "normal" (unmarked). The contrast can be illustrated with the pair hónoosóóʼ, "it is fancy" and honoosóóʼ, "it is raining." Long vowels and vowel sequences can carry a contour tone from high to low, as in 'hou3íne-', "to hang" (where the first syllable has a normal tone) versus 'hóu3íne-', "to float" (where the first syllable has a high+normal, or falling, tone). Although tonal contrasts are distinctive in Arapaho, minimal pairs such as those listed above are rare. References